


Got Me Helpless

by sweet_arsenic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Bond, Non-Graphic Sex, established relationships - Freeform, only for Lotor actually, since Keith's not a virgin here, tiny doses of angst and self-doubt because I'm like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_arsenic/pseuds/sweet_arsenic
Summary: Lotor had always been particularly cautious about his relationship with Keith.The Blade disapproved of him, the paladins distrusted him — so it was only natural that they all reacted badly when the two announced they wanted to become mates.





	Got Me Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, I've created a new trend: fluff without plot. FWP.
> 
> Okay, I revisited Hamilton and now I am a little drunk on the purity of Eliza's love for Alexander. This story is so different from my commonly fucked up works so - enjoy.

Lotor had always been particularly cautious about his relationship with Keith.

When they became official mates, the paladins and the Blade made it perfectly clear just how much they valued Keith as both a teammate and a friend. If it wasn’t already obvious by the days he’d have to spend away from Keith when he’d visit his old team in Allura’s ship or by how the Blade members all played a hand in helping the young half-Galra train in combat by suggesting fighting tips or personally sparring with him, sometimes even letting him try out their weapons. It was no secret the the members of the resistance group found him a reliable fighter and always tried to rush to treat his wounds after every mission as well.

So it was completely expected to experience the backlash they did when Keith had held Lotor’s hand tight in front of Kolivan and revealed their desire for a relationship. Not just any relationship, but becoming mates — a commitment based on mutual love and trust. Keith had called it the in-between step of marriage and dating in human standards.

Kolivan had three other Blades with him at the time, and they stared at the announcement — or rather, at him — in blatant disapproval. The leader of the Blade of Marmora would later on order for the rest of the members to leave the room so that he could settle the conversation with the ex-paladin.

Keith had embraced him the next morning, when they met in the nearly empty mess hall for a meal before training started. It was the first time they’ve done anything like it in public and Lotor couldn’t help but feel shell-shocked at the feeling, but his arms slowly found their way around Keith’s waist.

Several members just looked on, so he assumed that their request has been approved for some reason, and he no longer had reasons to hide his affection behind closed doors.

It was in a celebration party after a series of battles that ended with another liberated planet that the paladins of Voltron found out, nearly three months into their relationship. Keith had warned him beforehand, talking about wanting to tell the paladins while they got ready in their shared bedroom (Keith got Kolivan to request from one with little knowing, especially the residents of the Castle).

Keith also called it an opportunity to stay with him in the Castle for the next three quintents, since he was granted the permission from Kolivan, who begrudgingly extended the possibility to his mate, if he so wished. Lotor said he’d consider it and Keith kissed him sweetly on the cheekly before they entered the gala venue.

Lance and Shiro were the first to react, but that was probably because the Princess herself had yet to be informed at the time. Princess Allura was busy mingling with the guests at the time of Keith’s confession, so she hardly had an opportunity to acknowledge Lotor’s presence in her ship again (though, he thought it was for the better, because she still reserved a particular sense of seething distrust only for him ever since their first meeting). And, although she wasn’t one of Keith’s closest friends or one who shared nothing but unwavering support in finding out his heritage from the start, Keith and the Princess still shared a bond as once fellow paladins. One Lotor understood he wouldn’t be capable of achieving just yet with Keith.

Pidge seemed quiet as well, his eyes narrowed in what was seen as a dangerous mood. She shared Lance’s sentiments about distrusting Lotor in every sense when he first stepped into the Castle, and he could tell that not much has changed since then. Hunk looked like he otherwise would have approved, or at least left them with a little more than  _ ‘congratulations’ _ . But, given the situation he was in, he just glanced back and forth at all of them in worry.

“This  _ has  _ to be a joke,” Lance was already laughing nervously even though the couple appeared dead serious, still clearly stuck in processing the idea. Meanwhile, Shiro had moved past that stage and was already looking like he was getting ready to start talking about relationships and the responsibilities they required (an amount he likely failed to observe from either of them), probably adding some questions such as ‘ _ what about the fight against Zarkon _ ’ into the bunch.

When Lance got over his initial reaction, he moved to disapproving comments as well, talking about trust and then not attempting to conceal the way his eyes kept darting back to Lotor.

The interaction ended sourly, with Keith spitting out a few more hurtful words than necessary and Lotor not finding it right to intervene when he found their reasons all very… justified. He didn’t tell Keith that, knowing it would easily upset Keith even more. Instead Keith dragged him to the tables with the other Blade members and they enjoyed the rest of the party mostly alone, though sparing time for a dance or two.

They retreated back to their shared room in silence, Keith somewhat protectively leaning into Lotor as he had been for the remainder of the night after their confrontation with the paladins. Later when they closed the door behind them and the couple was granted privacy once more, Keith pulled Lotor down to a passionate kiss.

“They don’t know you like I do” were words spoken to him when they got to the bed, Keith red-faced and writhing underneath him, gently cradling his face. Lotor just held him tighter and pretended he was on Keith’s side. Rarely did Keith utter such sweet, honey-soaked words, but he excused it for the Altean alcohol his mate had consumed earlier that evening and how mating always seemed to make Keith a babbling, lovesick fool.

“You trust me more than you ought to.” He whispered softly to Keith’s ear when they laid together afterwards. His mate, who was absentmindedly playing his long strands of hair, frowned at that and his head turned slightly to address him. “You have no reason to trust me either. But you do.”

“Trust you to do what?”

“I don’t know. Fight by your side forever.”

Keith’s eyes locked on his, filled with so much intensity he had to look away and settle for closing his eyes to hide the piercing gaze. “There’s not always a battle to be won.”

“Then I’ll fight whenever there is. And I’ll win. And I’ll  keep both of us happy and safe.”

Lotor chuckled lightly at that, turning over to press his body closer against Keith’s, holding him in his arms. “What have I signed myself up for?”

They soon both fell into a deep, uninterrupted sleep until three knocks on their door sounded the next morning.

Keith got up to answer it and the door automatically opened to reveal the sight of Kolivan dressed in full uniform, standing in their doorway.

Lotor immediately shot straight up and thanked every heavenly being he knew of that he had decided to put on clothes before dozing off last night. He couldn’t imagine what sort of face their leader would be pulling if he had caught him without one — but it wasn’t as if the grimace he made at the sight of the clothes carelessly tossed on the floor and what it entailed was making the situation any better.

If he hadn’t seen it, he well would have smelled it too. Keith was still getting used to the fact that Galra relied heavily on scent to gauge a person’s mood and personality, since he didn’t inherit an enhanced sense of smell of his own from his parent. But Lotor knew Keith was aware of the fact that their activities in the previous night had resulted in their scents being all over each other.

It wasn’t like it was the first time they had done that as well. But it might as well have been, with the way Kolivan and any of the Blade treated them afterwards. The first time they emerged from Keith’s quarters in the base smelling of each other (they had decided beforehand to do it at Keith’s because he was given the bigger room — being a higher ranked member), members kept coddling him and giving him too much attention, according to Keith. They asked him if he felt discomfort or pain at all during odd times of the day for random occurrences. Keith hated the event with intensity, finally snapping when one Blade had pointed out how he should’ve spent the morning in bed instead of training.

He got his fair share of reaction as well, glares being sent his way. Many members believed they were too young to become mates, especially too young to act on it. Lotor wishes he would be able to see their faces if it is revealed to them that Keith had done something similar before, with another boy from Earth.

“We are leaving in twenty dobashes. I am taking Lotor with me if he chooses not to stay with you in the Castle.” Kolivan stated with a grumpy grunt.

His mate looked back at him, a somewhat pleading look in his eyes, so Lotor found himself agreeing.

Kolivan left a little time for goodbyes and Keith plopped back into the bed with him not a moment later, seeking out the heat of his body and trying to get their limbs tangled all over again.

“Breakfast is going to be eventful.” Lotor sighed while his chin settled at the top of Keith’s hair.

* * *

Shiro was the first one to speak out about their reaction last night, his expression similar to those of the rest that wore solemn, guilty faces while seated in the dining table. Princess Allura, on the other hand, still looked stony and refused to be shaken — so Lotor assumed that someone had already informed her of Keith and Lotor’s new development. But he assumed that if she wasn’t shouting now, it meant that someone had already given her a stern talk about opening up to him for Keith’s sake.

“We’re sorry, we might’ve judged your relationship too fast. We all still hold misconceptions of you that we’re not grateful of…”, Shiro glanced at the rest of the Castle residents, who were having a difficult time meeting Lotor’s eyes, “but we were just looking out for Keith, because he’s family. And soon, we know we’ll have to accept as part of that too.”

The black paladin’s eyes twinkled with uncertainty and hope, easily matching the looks he had gotten from Keith when they first started a friendship that would unknowingly bloom into something more.

When he turned to his side, Keith was smiling faintly at him. “I told you so,” he whispered to him when they sat side to side on the table to eat breakfast. Keith laid a hand atop of his under the table and Lotor found himself smiling as well.

"I love you," he just whispered back at Keith, who giggled and held his hand tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, a short fic about Lotor becoming a Blade and falling in love with Keith JUST BECAUSE. Also I watched 'Call Me By Your Name' when I thought of this so I'm just writing a happy, healthy relationship between my two favorite Galra to mask the pain which is heartache (I'm still crying oh god).
> 
> Officially finished the Klance and Keitor piece for this week as part of my personal writing challenge to myself. Now all I have to do is Sheith. So if you're interested, check out my [ Tumblr](https://omegakeith.tumblr.com/) for updates


End file.
